


假如L也捡到死亡笔记

by xihuan951805shiqi



Series: 死亡笔记/DEATH NOTE 相关同人文 [3]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), L月 - Fandom, 夜神月 - Fandom, 月l, 死亡笔记
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihuan951805shiqi/pseuds/xihuan951805shiqi
Summary: DN同人，夜神月和L，cp无差，有私设。大纲文。
Series: 死亡笔记/DEATH NOTE 相关同人文 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614448
Kudos: 4





	假如L也捡到死亡笔记

*

L的家族曾经是韩国的某个大财阀，在韩国扎根已久，掌握了当权者和同等级别的竞争者许多秘密。但L的父母无心家族生意，L的降生后决定放弃家族事业，脱身隐居在英国某个小镇。

但是新任韩国总统伙同韩国另一位财阀，雇佣了杀手去杀L的父母。杀死L父母的人与L的父亲曾是“好友”，所以L的父亲轻易将自己的住所告知了对方，且略天真地以为对方会为自己提供帮助和保护。

——也因如此，尚年幼的L继承了巨额遗产。

杀手想要杀死L时，被路过的渡所救。目睹父母死亡的L一度患有失语症，但是经过渡的照料，身体逐渐好转。7岁时，L的才能被发掘，进了Wammy's House。

L在一次办案中，无意中捡到了死亡笔记。但他并不相信死亡笔记上写的字，选择了搁置死亡笔记。

*

杀死L父母的杀人凶手逃亡日本，改头换面重新生活。但L从未忘记凶手的样子，长大后也利用各种机会找寻凶手的下落。功夫不负有心人，20岁时，L终于找到了这个人的线索，通过查这个人的行动，得知了当年杀害自己父母的指挥人是谁。

凶手彼时是日本人，L提交的证据不足以让日本刑法判处凶手死刑（日本判处死刑相当困难，辩护流程和上诉流程走下来可能要花费10年不止），且L知道自己身为侦探，是无法动摇一个国家的政治象征和经济支柱的（指挥杀手的人目前依然是韩国经济不可或缺的人物），即使自己知道真凶是谁，也无法为父母报仇。

被愤怒和仇恨支配的L，选择了使用死亡笔记（彼时硫克已经来到人间，L知道笔记是真的）。本来L想让这些人死于意外，但天生的想要证明自己是正确的——这一想法让L用心脏麻痹的手法杀死了这三人。

看起来不相干的三个人先后死亡，且死因相同，由于死者身份特殊，于是引起了国际刑警的高度重视，但是无奈证据不足，后续不了了之。 

L使用死亡笔记，没有通过人类的法律制裁犯人，这与L一直以来的信条相悖，L的思维陷入混乱。

L携带死亡笔记出门，想要偷偷将其烧毁，却不料被路过的摩托车撞倒，摔倒在垃圾箱旁边，被路过的月（13岁）捡回家。

夜神家不知道L的真实身份，但与L聊天让夜神月有种久违的亲近感。L与夜神月交谈，发现夜神月是个对人生没有什么目标，虽然高要求自己，但是内心很孤单的一个人。

夜神月反问L活着是为了什么，L说自己活着就是为了搞清楚某些事情的真相，现在真相知道了，自己却不想死了，因为他有了新的人生目标：要用自己的力量去改变世界。这个世界上罪犯很多，所以才需要侦探。采用各种方式进行犯罪的犯人有很多，但自己总会找到谜题的答案。

L的一席话在月的心里扎下了种子，虽然月自己都未发觉。

几日后，渡来接L，L离开日本，临行前将当年父母留给自己的一只钢笔转赠给了月，说自己已经不需要了。

L丢掉了死亡笔记，硫克离开L（L失去了关于死亡笔记的记忆）。

*

4年后，无聊的夜神月捡到了死亡笔记，开始制裁犯人。大量死于心脏麻痹的人出现，日本警方成立了专门的调查组，夜神总一郎是组长。L迅速锁定基拉的范围后，基拉调查组与L见面，总一郎和L认出彼此，非常意外。

月得知后，积极想要参与调查。

L有认识两个人的记忆，却忘记自己为什么会认识这两个人，对自己的记忆产生了怀疑。L发觉自己居然送给了夜神月父母的遗物，对当年的自己感到震惊（同时夜神月发现自己的世界观重要组成部分居然来源于L，开始重新审视自己跟L的关系）

月自认为自己做到了“改变世界”，心里蓬勃生长想要向L证明自己的想法，L感觉到了月欢欣的心情。

月和L因为基拉杀死FBI开始讨论，月关于政府机构职能的看法让L自叹不如。（FBI在历史上驱逐卓别林，调查黑人运动领袖马丁·路德·金，监视爱因斯坦。政府机构的职能始终只是职能，组成机构的是人，是人就有可乘之机。某种有奇特力量的事物存在足以影响的政治家和人类社会正常构成的人员。没有人不怕死，即使这个人不怕死，也一定有软肋。月洞悉人性）因为L许多行为的出发点是立足于自己是揭秘人，而非掌权者，所以对“世界大局”的看法偏理想化。而月却由历史和现实出发，告诉L“怎么样才能让这个世界变得更好”。

经过一番谈话，月改变了初衷，他不想杀死L，他想要L成为自己的“伙伴”。更确切地说，他想要征服L的思想，让L与自己站在一起。

L认为月有1%的可能性是基拉，要求跟随月调查，月求之不得。

大学后，月邀请L跟自己出去玩，L答应了。没想到傍晚下了大雨，月淋雨后重感冒，L却无事。生病中的月与L聊起许多话题，部分投机，部分争论。月有一种从未有过的“生命感”在自己内心绽放，好像自己活着就是为了遇见这个人一般。而L也与月有一种相见恨晚的感觉，甚至觉得当年被月捡回家指不定是一种玄学所不能解释的“命中注定”。

月因淋雨身体始终没有好起来，L索性让渡把自己的电脑搬过来，在月家开始办公。

病情反复中，月开始断断续续高烧不退。意识朦胧中向L吐露自己的真实想法，告诉L自己爱上了他，愿意什么都放弃，只求L能跟自己在一起。月随后向L索吻，被L拒绝。L认为自己不可能爱上一个男人，然而月的话却让自己的思维开始朝着另外一种方向思考。

（月是一个一旦有了目标之后就不会动摇，非常坚定的一个人。起初得到死亡笔记想要改变世界，一来是对现实失望，二来自己很无聊，三来自己受到当年L的影响想要改变世界。但是一旦他有了新的目标——想要得到L的爱，也会不顾一切去争取，绝不后退）

深夜，月跟L说起两个人小时候的事情，L回忆起那时候的夜神月和自己，感觉当时肯定有什么不对劲。月提出要跟L在一起，向L倾诉自己对他的爱意。L开始质问夜神月为什么会爱自己，因为他从来不相信两个人类之间会产生难舍难分的爱恋之情，月却说爱一个人不需要理由，自己的心和身体会告诉自己答案。说罢，主动亲近L。

L有些不能抵抗月的主动。内心开始发生变化。

与此同时，弥海砂得到死亡笔记。向樱花电视台发起要跟月见面的请求。但因月生病，根本没有接触到相关的信息，L冒充基拉给了弥海砂回了信息，月得知后有些慌乱——他还没有做好把死亡笔记的事情告诉L的准备，他相信只要自己在适当的时刻说明自己是如何成为基拉，如何做基拉的，L会理解自己的想法。

L开始有意无意中让月远离基拉的案件，月决定铤而走险，让L了解到死亡笔记的事情。他选择了非常直接的做法，让L接触死亡笔记。万万没想到的是，L接触死亡笔记后，会是一脸苍白——L恢复了自己使用过死亡笔记的记忆。

L的反应让月心生疑问，而琉克居然跟L打招呼让月始料未及。L此时也无意隐瞒，告诉了月自己的经历。月听闻后，邀请L与自己一起成为基拉，消灭世界犯罪份子，但是L拒绝了。

L认为当时使用死亡笔记是自己对于特权（经济和政治）阶层的无可奈何导致的，但是这是被憎恨左右的自己，其实这样做是不正确的。

任何人都没有决定任何人生命能否继续延续下去的权力，法律是为了维护大多数人的权益才存在于世的。与之相对，维护法律的人们，不管是公民也好，公安也罢，他们选择了相信法律，相信司法。

个人行为很难撼动整个历史的进程，在历史中无论哪个时代都有犯罪行为的发生，只是消灭犯罪分子其实不能从根源上改变社会存在犯罪行为的现状，因为犯罪份子总是有其犯罪的动机。分析其犯罪行为动机，从一开始将犯罪扼杀在摇篮中，才是真正能够使得世界变得更美好的方法。

有光就会有影子，邪恶与善良总是相对存在的。

而死亡笔记不过是一个犯罪的凶器罢了。它并不能让世界变得更加美好，只是将恐惧施压给民众，让人类对这个“超能力”妥协，并且让使用者变成犯罪分子而已。

L的话让月陷入思考，他开始分析自己使用死亡笔记的真正动机。或许存在了相当一部分的自我满足也说不定。

L与渡联系，告诉渡自己知道了基拉是谁，并且告知了他自己曾经使用死亡笔记的事情，他决定自首。

月想通L的想法后，明白L的意思是要服从他想要相信的法律。而月觉得如果没有自己的思考，就去服从那些庸人的法律，是一种对自己才能的自我埋没，他决定阻止L自首。

更何况，自己怎么能眼睁睁看着自己爱的人去死。

弥海砂发来见面的信息，月赴约，晚上弥海砂登门拜访，月非常吃惊。弥海砂对月表达了崇拜和爱意，并且要交给月自己的死亡笔记，月拒绝了。弥海砂表示不解，月说明自己的动机，他现在已经不想通过死亡笔记改变这个世界了。而且现在他的身份已经被L得知，他不仅要阻止L说出一切，还要救L。弥海砂表示自己会帮助月。

L很快就失去了自己接触死亡笔记时刻的记忆，而渡按照L的嘱托，将L告知他的真相又重新告诉L。L本打算告诉基拉办案人员真相时，电视上开始播出基拉威胁日本首相和天皇的录像带，号称如果不解散基拉调查组，并且交出L的话，3天内天皇和首相将死于心脏麻痹（月将L当年使用死亡笔记的事情算在自己的头上，由此事实来威胁日本政府）。

L明白，这大概就是月冒着生命危险所做的极限了（此时L有点想要死去，为自己曾经使用死亡笔记赎罪的意思）。

月则不信命运这一套说法，他告诉L自己一定会得到活的L，自己不会允许他死。而L讽刺月已经自身难保，只要自己说明真相，3天后死的不是首相和天皇，而是夜神月。

但是月却说，那些当权者一定会因为害怕生命危险而选择牺牲掉对于他们无关紧要的人，就像自己曾经说过的那样。L沉默，因为他不得不赞同月说的是事实。实际上，现在大部分国家的大部分当权者大约都会做出相同的事情。

和平年代，而和平滋养特权，特权滋养腐败，腐蚀人类的意识。

L质问月真的杀了他们根本是动荡社会的做法，对整个日本都不利，月却说对于自己来说，L比这些都重要，而自己相信只要L活着，就一定会做对这个社会有利的事情。L当初使用死亡笔记并没有错，而自己使用死亡笔记也没有错。

错的不是他们，是这个世界。

果不其然，日本政府下令解散调查组，并公开宣称自己支持基拉，同时与英国政府沟通，让他们交出L。

基拉反对派开始集合，让现在的政府下台，一时间日本国内政治空气大变。

L来找月，最后一次说服月放弃做这些无用功，与自己一起自首。月拒绝接受，L与月一夜之后，不告而别。

*

L失踪后，基拉也陷入短暂的消失状态，而基拉再复出时，使用心脏麻痹杀人的频率越来越低。

四年后夜神月大学毕业进入警署工作，凭借超强的破案能力和情商，一路晋升。某日，遇到某个棘手的案件，夜神月正在家里思考时，有人敲门。

开门后依然是当年自己熟悉的人，熟悉的黑眼圈，月有些微微发愣，L却笑了：“怎么，月君，久别重逢，不请我进去坐坐吗？”

End


End file.
